L'amour est sourd
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Edward ha estado sordo desde su nacimiento, y nadie lo entiende hasta Bella aparece, a él nunca le aceptaron, nunca le dieron una oportunidad.. - MiniFic -
1. Chapter 1

**L'amour est Sourd**

**Disclaimer:**_La historia no es mía es de lovelovelove22 y los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer._

**Sipnopsis:**_Edward ha estado sordo desde su nacimiento, y nadie lo entiende hasta Bella viene y cambia completamente su mundo_

**Joyeux Noël.**

**BPOV, Navidad de 1999:**

_Ambas manos en el pecho, que se extiende hacia el exterior en dos ocasiones. Hacer una 'C' con la mano derecha. Descanse los brazos sobre la otra, levante la mano derecha en un ángulo de noventa grados. Luego, el meñique, el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano izquierda._

"_Feliz Navidad, amor "_

Hice torpemente los mismos gestos, como un reflejo de los de Edward. Él sonrió y tomó mi mejilla, moviendo la cabeza antes de mover su mano a la mía y me tira más hacía la casa.

"_Mis padres están muy emocionados en conocerte. "_ Él afirmó, con las manos y dedos largos en movimiento con precisión. Había estado haciendo esto durante 17 años, después de todo. Tenía que hacer los gestos dos veces antes de que finalmente se dio cuenta. Sonreí nerviosa, mientras sentía nudos en mi estómago.

Conocí Edward Cullen hacía unos seis meses, yo estaba en la casa de un amigo, Jasper, con un par de amigos de una ciudad vecina . La novia de Jasper, Alice, era la hermana gemela de Edward, y cuando había llegado a recogerla aquellla fatídica tarde de junio, todo se puso en su lugar.

No me importa que Edward había sido sordo desde su nacimiento, y que él no me oía cuando me _dijo: 'Te amo'._ Nuestra relación era mucho más profundo que eso, mucho más espiritual y emocional. Yo lo amaba. Para mí, fue amor a primera vista. Para Edward ... no tanto. Trató de explicar sus primeros dictámenes de mí a través de la firma, pero sus dedos se movían a la rápida para que mis ojos no tan expertos y los dos acabamos rápidamente frustrados; cada uno de nosotros puede darse cuenta de lo que el otro trataba de decir. Así que él había escrito para mí, dejándome ver su corazón.

_Pensé que eras como todos los demás, Bella. Pensé que eras una de esas personas que hablan de mí, mientras yo estaba de pie justo en frente de ellos, sé leer sus labios. Cuando te vi ese día en el porche de Jasper, llegué a la conclusión de que eran como el resto de las personas del mundo. Entrometida, arrogante, y egocéntrica. Pero hiciste un intento tras otro para romper mi concha,fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta de que eras diferente. Te importaba, lo que significa un mundo para mí. Nadie, a excepción de mis padres y Alice ha sido amable conmig. Me encanta cuando me escuchas, no con tus oídos, pero sí con el corazón. Eres la primera persona que hace ese tipo de relación conmigo, y por eso te estoy eternamente agradecido._

Me imaginaba que si Edward podía hablar, su voz sería suave y aterciopelada; hermosa igual que el resto de él. Tenía el pelo revuelto de bronce color y penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda, con un cuerpo perfectamente tonificado y una sonrisa torcida conmovedora. Nunca nadie había dado una oportunidad antes de Edward, yo era la única que se acercó a él. Y eso hizo que me cuidara tanto como yo le cuidaba a él.

Estar con Edward me mantuvo en un estado casi constante de euforia. En nuestra primera cita, nos sentamos en un restaurante casi desierto, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Edward, porque no podía, y yo, porque yo quería que él me enseñara a comunicarme.

Sus dedos se movían con una rapidez y precisión casi inhumana. La forma en que podía controlar sus dedos como que, sin esfuerzo, fue realmente una forma de arte. Se rió de mí durante mis primeros intentos , pero pronto fue capaz de firmar una frase simple.

"_Me estoy divirtiendo contigo. "_

Sus mejillas se habían encendido de un color rosado, un reflejo de las mías y sus ojos, parecían simplemente iluminados. Edward había mantenido hasta entonces con el dedo índice, indicando que tenía una cosa para que enseñarme antes de que se acabara la noche. Había tomado mi mano derecha en la suya, sus manos fueron cálidas y suaves contra las mías. No deseaba que me soltara.

"_Gracias "._ Moví las manos con ternura a los gestos de forma correcta. Edward besó cada uno de mis pequeños dedos con sus labios. Y justo entonces, yo sabía que me iba a amar a Edward Cullen por el resto de mi vida, sin importar el porqué.

Y esa fue nuestra primera fecha.

Ahora, es Navidad, y Edward me invitó a conocer a sus padres en Nochebuena, a almorzar con la familia Cullen entera, incluyendo a sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, su hermana Alice, su prima Rosalie Hale el novio de esta, Emmett McCarty. No puedo mentir al decir, que estaba aterrorizada.

Conocía a Alice, por su puesto. Ella ha estado saliendo con mi mejor amigo Jasper por más de un año, y nos hicimos amigas de algún tipo. Alice y Edward eran muy atractivos, aunque no pude ver la semejanza entre estos.

Alice era pequeña y menuda, con cabello negro azabache y vivos ojos azules. Sus rasgos eran muy afilados y angulares, hasta las espigas en el pelo. Edward era una versión más suave de su hermana gemela, pero bastante más alto y más musculoso. Alice hablado suficiente para compensar el silencio que había nacido con él, y yo tenía la sensación de que el resto de la familia Cullen sería ... entusiasta.

Edward se detuvo delante de la puerta, la mano flotando en el picaporte. Oí voces y risas provenientes de dentro de la habitación, y aunque yo sabía que no podía, la expresión de su rostro me dijo que sabía que los miembros de su familia estaban allí.

"_Te amo. " _Él firmó, inclinándose mientras me besaba tiernamente en los labios. Cuando el beso se rompió, me sonrió en mi puesto habitual, con los ojos entornados , mirada soñadora y mi sonrisa perezosa. Hice los mismos gestos, pronunciando las mismas palabras, a sabiendas de que podía leer mis labios.

Hizo girar la perilla de la puerta y la empujó suavemente abriéndola, entonces me tomó la mano y me llevó a la habitación.

Era hermosa, toda la pared era de cristal, con vistas a un lado, este se habllaba a varios cientos de metros de distancia de la mansión de la familia Cullen. La sala de estar estaba decorada de forma Navideña, con luces elegantes, el rugido de un fuego en la chimenea , y un _enorme_ Árbol de Navidad en un rincón de la habitación. Los techos eran muy altos, pero la estrella de oro casi rozaba el techo,

Edward tiró suavemente de mi mano, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, y alcancé a ver una de las cinco personas sentadas alrededor del fuego, cálido y acogedor.

Eran tan imponente como el resto de la habitación, todos ellos muy atractivos.

Las manos de Edward izquierda mina mientras firmaba algo en la dirección de la mujer a la que se suponía era Esme Cullen, de su madre. Ella respondió con una velocidad casi tan rápida como la de Edward , me las arreglé para entender lo que ella le comunicó a su hijo.

"_Ella es hermosa, Edward. "_

Este hizo la señal simple de 'sí' de nuevo, y luego se dirigió al resto de la habitación con prisas, gestos medidos, todos los cuales pude descifrar.

"_Esta es Bella Swan, mi novia. " _Firmó mucho más lento de lo habitual, probablemente por el bien de sus primos y el mío propio. Ninguno de nosotros podría hacer que nuestros dedos se moviesen tan rápido.

Esme Cullen se puso de pie en primer lugar mientras su gracioso pelo caramelo danzaba casi con gracia.

"Hola, Bella, encantada de conocerte." Habló e inmediatamente me otorgó un cálido abrazo. "Edward nos ha hablado sobre ti desde hace meses." Esme me dio un último apretón y luego me liberó antes de ir hacia su hijo y darle un abrazo también. "Bella, éste es mi marido Carlisle" puso la mano sobre el hombro del hombre que había estado sentado a su lado. Él sonrió y se puso de pie, agitando la mano.

"Gracias por venir, Bella.", Dijo. "Esto significa mucho para todos nosotros.", Y añadió, liberando mi mano y colocando la suya de nuevo en el sofá, quién se acomodó en este. Esme estaba de pie detrás del sofá de dos plazas , con sus manos descansando sobre los hombros de las dos personas que sólo podían ser Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarty.

"Esta es mi sobrina Rosalie." Esme dijo, y Rosalie asintió con la cabeza hacia mí, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios rojos. Tenía los mismos ojos azules que su prima Alice, y el pelo rubio muy similar al de sus tíos. "Y este es su novio, Emmett. Los dos son estudiantes de segundo año en la universidad. "Emmett se encaró frente a mí, estrechó mi mano firmemente con una mano que me recordaba a un oso pardo. Todo en él me recordaba de un oso pardo, en realidad. Era muy alto y musculoso, con pelo castaño y rizado de un color casi tan oscuro como el mío y ojos marrones. Por no hablar de aquellos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"Muchísimas gracias por haberme invitado .-Dije mientras Esme nos invitó a Edward y a mí a sentarnos en el sofá junto a Alice, quién me saludó besando mi mejilla y después repitió el gesto en Edward.

"El placer es nuestro". Dijo Esme, mientras nos ofrecía a mí y a Edward una taza de té. Acepté, a diferencia de Edward, quién sacudió la cabeza "Edward nos había hablado mucho de ti, Bella, no sabes todas las ganas que teníamos de conocer a la Famosa Isabella Swan!" Edward mientras me daba un apretón en nuestros dedos entrelazados.

Edward rápidamente firmó algo a Esme, algo que no podía distinguir. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y firmó más lento de lo que Edward lo hacía.

"_¿Puede firmar? "_

Ella se refería a mí

Edward asintió con la cabeza y me lleno de orgullo . Estaba sinceramente muy orgullosa de mí mismo en el hecho de que yo había logrado aprender mucho del lenguaje de signos en seis meses, manteniendo mis notas y participando en todas las actividades regulares de la escuela y el día a día.

Me quedé en silencio mientras la conversación empezó a fluir a mi alrededor. Ellos me incluían a menudo , pero, simplemente, me parecía muy divertido ver y escuchar a ellos, de aquella forma tan animada y ruidosa. De vez en cuando hablaba con rapidez y Edward me golpeaba con su dedo índice mi mano izquierda.

"_¿Qué? "_

Entonces yo trataba de traducir la conversación con pedazos de lengua de signos que podía transmitirle.

El tiempo de estancia en la casa de los Cullen fue mucho más agradable que lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, y en realidad fue divirtiedo. Emmett y Rosalie fueron muy divertidos, así como Alice, mientras Carlisle y Esme incluían fácilmente comentarios ingeniosos y anécdotas divertidas. Yo estaba agradecida del hecho de que no trataran de centrar la conversación en mí , porque honestamente no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

El tema de la escuela se acercó, y pensé en lo mucho que odiaba ir a una escuela diferente a la de Edward. Fui a la escuela pública, junto con Jasper y Alice, mientras que Esme daba una educación en casa a Edward. Era mucho más fácil para él, sin embargo, cuando está en grandes multitudes se siente incómodo y le es difícil hacer amistades, dada su situación.

Me encantó hablar con los Cullen,. El tiempo pasó volando, y en poco tiempo, Edward fue tocando la cara de su reloj y levantando las cejas a mí.

"_¿Listo? "_ Él firmó, alzándose del sofá antes de extender su mano hacia mí y me ayuda para alzarme también. Asentí mientras él traspasaba de forma casual su brazo por mis hombros.

Nos despedimos de su familia, dejando la promesa de otra visita próximamente.

"_¿Y qué? " _La sonrisa de Edward estaba expectante, y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Traté de escribir algo, pero no podía recordar los gestos correctos. Edward se echó a reír mientras me acompañaba hasta la puerta principal de la mansión Cullen, donde mi padre prometió venir a recogerme. _"Sólo dilo." _Firmó y luego se frotó la frente, sus ojos cansados. _"lento, por favor,_. "Añadió antes de empujar las manos en los bolsillos del jean.

"Me lo pasé estupendamente" Susurré. "Gracias." Edward se rió de nuevo cuando nos acercamos a la puerta. Pude ver la luz del camión de mi padre y Edward me besó suavemente en los labios.

"_. ¿Puedes venir mañana a las tres? Mi madre quiere abrir los regalos._"Edward firmó rápidamente, pero fui capaz de comprenderlo todo. Su madre me invitó a formar parte de sus tradiciones navideñas. Mi padre tocó la bocina de su camión con impaciencia, y me hizo un gesto a Edward, girando sobre mis talones hacia la camioneta roja. Me volví como yo estaba haciendo el asiento de los pasajeros, y Edward rápidamente brilló un torrente de lenguaje de signos.

"_Te amo Isabella. No puedo esperar a verte mañana ". _Yo asentí y firmado "Te quiero", Abroché mi cinturón de seguridad. Miré en el espejo retrovisor como Edward observaba nuestro coche cerca del final de la calle, luego se volvió a entrar con su abrigo gris envuelto apretadamente alrededor de él.

Sí, iba a amar a Edward Cullen por el resto de mi vida..

**- E**s mi primera traducción, espero que os haya gustado, intentaré traducir más, iré traduciendo un par o más de historias, según el tiempo que tenga, ahora, tengo que hacer unos odiosos deberes de Castellano y Sociales y aún me salto los de Matemáticas, asignatura que, odio con todo mi ser, pero, igualmente, he podido editar Puerto Seguro, devolver los reviews y acabar la traducción del primer capítulo de esta historia, me ha costado, espero que os gusten, tan solo pido una cosa. **Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV, la Navidad de 1999**

"_Te amo_._"_ Bella firmado antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto del camión y abrochar a su cinturón de seguridad. Cada vez que sus dedos hacían aquella señal hermosa, mi corazón se disparaba.

Me encantaba Bella, toda ella,en estos momentos, era lo mejor de mi vida. Vi como el coche desapareció por la calle, luego me dirigí hacia el interior. Me parecía mucho más frío el exterior sin Bella a mi lado, su calor que irradia en todos los lados.

El momento en que regresé a la casa y cerré la puerta, apareció mi madre, quién me abrazó con fuerza.

"_Es maravillosa, Edward. A todos nos gusta "._

El rostro de Esme era tan brillante y sus sonrisa tan grande que me hizo comprender que esto era genuino. Pero al fin y al cabo, era difícil no adorar a Bella.

"_Ella estará aquí a las tres para abrir los regalos "_ Firmé con rapidez, y Esme asintió.

"_Eso es fantástico. ¿Estás seguro de que no causará conflicto con su Navidad con su familia? "_

"_Estoy seguro. Ella vive solo con su padre. Su madre y su padrastro viven en Arizona. " _Firmé con una velocidad que sólo Esme podía mantener el ritmo.

Ella había estado enseñando el lenguaje de signos desde que era un bebé, que trabajó conmigo hasta que lo dominé. Por el momento yo tenía catorce años, los dos estábamos muy bien en la firma. El resto de mi familia, Carlisle y Alice y hasta mi primo de Rosalíe, sabían utilizarla lengua de signos y, aunque se movían mucho más lento que mi madre y yo. Y cuando yo tenía diez años, Esme me había enseñado a leer los labios. Esto fue muy útil, especialmente cuando la gente a mi alrededor no podía firmar.

Por aquello, me sorprendió cuando Bella insistió en que le enseñara el lenguaje de signos. Nuestra primera cita consistía en que Bella aprendiera ha firmar reírnos de sus primeros intentos fallidos. Pero al final de la noche, Bella sabía tres frases.

"_Me estoy divirtiendo contigo. "_

"_Gracias "._

"_Adiós "._

Los pequeños gestos me mostró qué clase de persona era Bella, en el interior y era hermosa, al igual que por fuera.

Ella tenía un impresionante color caoba como cabello, con ondas sueltas sobre sus hombros, y los ojos castaños más grandes que había visto en mi vida. Bella era más baja que yo, por lo que su cabeza podía encajar perfectamente debajo de mi barbilla . Y es que nunca me sentí tan completo, hasta que la sentí entre mis brazos.

Pude divisar a Rosalie y a Emmet salir de la sala de estar, cogidos de la mano.

"_Adiós, Edward. " _Rosalie firmado. _"Bella es realmente genial, me alegro de que la hayas traído a día de hoy"._

Emmett asintió, e hizo la señal de "adiós".

"_Gracias. Y adiós, les veré mañana. " _Firmé la espalda, cuidado de no ir lo suficientemente lento como para que pudieran entender.

"_Vamos a estar aquí "._ Rosalie sonrió mientras firmaba y Emmet hacía un bucle por detrás de su cintura.

Esme dijo algo a ellos, pero no me molesté en intentar leerle los labios. En realidad, no imporaba.

Al despedirme de Emmet y Rosalie, acto seguido, me dirigí a mi cuarto a dormir un poco. Bella me había levantado temprano esta mañana, para ir en trineo, acción que duro unas tres horas aproximadamente. En estos momentos, a penas eran las nueve de la noche, pero yo estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir un poco.

No hubo suerte. . cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, Alice estaba sentada en mi cama, saltando arriba y abajo.

"_¿Qué quieres? " _Firmé, haciendo una mueca a mi hermana gemela. Alice enblanqució los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Me senté a su lado, relajado, mirando al techo.

"_Todo el mundo quiere realmente a Bella, Edward. No tenías nada de que preocuparte. " _Ella firmó, mirando hacia el techo, así y frotando más cerca de mí.

"_Bueno. No era yo el de la preocupación, fue Bella. Tú sabes mejor que yo que nuestras familia puede ser muy intensa. Yo no quería que ella se sintiese abrumada .. "._

"_Nos portamos lo mejor posible ''_

"_Bien. " _Me sonrió y me volví la cabeza para conseguir un buen vistazo a mi reloj. _"¡Fuera de aquí, Alice. Necesito dormir un poco. ''_

"_Que duermas bien_._"_ Alice firmado antes de rodar de la cama y salir de mi habitación, con sus andares tan propios de su persona.

Me alegré de que a todos les gustara Bella. Anteriormente,tuve una novia antes de Bella, su nombre era Tania. Ella era sorda también, aunque no de nacimiento. La transición había sido muy dura para ella, además de que se negaba a aprender a leer los labios y a penas sabía firmar. Yo no hubiese deseado que conociera a mi familia, si quiera de vista, ella no estaba acostumbrada a aquel mundo, dudaba que jamás lo estuviese.

Yo había entendido lo difícil que debe haber sido para ella, pérdida de la audición a los trece años . Pero eso no le dio el derecho a ser grosera con todas las personas de su alrededor. Tanya también había sentido la necesidad de decirme todo lo que estaba perdido y lo fantástico que sería para ella poder escuchar.

Pero ahora, me siento mucho más felicidad, la razón es claramente obvia, su nombre, es Bella.

-**M**uchas gracias por los **reviews,** pero, a pesar de que pedí que por lo menos fuera un pequeño **rayón, **hubo gente que simplemente agregó a favoritos, por favor, de verdad, me esfuerzo en traducirlo, dejen un simple **review** para animarme a seguirlo !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **La historia no es mía es de lovelovelove22 y los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer.

**Sumary: **TRADUCCIÓN - Edward ha estado sordo desde su nacimiento, y nadie lo entiende hasta Bella aparece, a él nunca le aceptaron, nunca le dieron una oportunidad..

**BPOV, agosto de 1999**

"_Ir a la tienda? " _Hice el gesto torpemente, todavía insegura sobre mis habilidades de lenguaje de signos. Edward sonrió con ironía y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo sonar las llaves del coche en el interior de su bolsillo. Se puso de pie y yo lo seguí, caminando hacia la puerta de mi casa.

"_Yo te llevo "._ Edward firmado, pronunciando las palabras para que no habuiese confusión.(_no comprendí bien esta parte)_

Siempre me había preguntado si era difícil para Edward conducir estando sordo. Pero al cabo del tiempo, al ver toda su precaución y control, pensé que tal vez, era incluso mucho mejor conductor que yo. Nunca hacia deriva desde el centro de la carretera, sus giros eran precisos, y que apenas había que prestar atención a la carretera. Edward, sin embargo, iba por lo menos 20 millas sobre la velocidad reglamentaria cada vez que estábamos en un camino prácticamente desierto. Él incluso movía la cabeza cuando la velocidad se sobrepasaba de lo reglamentario.

La velocidad era una especie de escape para Edward. Su hubiera podido ir más rápido, lo hubiese hecho, era una forma de dejarlo todo atrás, todo atrás de su motor.

El coche, como de costumbre, estaba en silencio. Pero el silencio con Edward era especial. Pero también era un silencio lleno de _tensión_ . Edward y yo nos habíamos besado y cogido de las manos, nada más, Yo sabía que lo amaba, pero jamás se lo había dicho, pues aún tenía en duda que el sentimiento fuese reciproco. Además, de que tenía una gran tensión sexual apoderada de mí, una que siempre me acompañaba.

Edward aparcado en el estacionamiento de la tienda de comestibles, a continuación, salió del coche y me abrió la puerta antes si quiera de que hubiese tenido tiempo de soltar la hebilla de mi cinturón de seguridad.

"_¿Qué necesitas? "_ Firmó con una mano mientras caminábamos cogidos de la mano hacia la tienda de comestibles.

"_Un poco de todo. "_ Firmé de nuevo, algo que se me hizo más difícil con una sola mano . _"Mi papá tenía que ir. Se le olvidó "._ Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía un carrito, sin liberar mi mano, mientras comenzábamos a traspasar el primer pasillo.

"Bella?" Escuché a una voz familiar nombrar mi nombre justo detrás mío, di una vuelta sobre mis pies buscando a la persona de la que procedía aquella voz.

"Oh. Hola, Mike. "Saludé a medias a mi compañero de clase, Mike Newton, con la mano que no estaba amarrada a la de Edward.

Realmente, no tenía ningún problema con Mike, a pesar de que él era un tanto agresivo y que a veces, podía ser un completo idiota.

"¿Quién es tu amigo?" Preguntó Mike, acercándose, mientras me apartaba ligeramente para encararle, mientras lanzaba una mirada confusa.

"Mike, se trata de Edward." Murmuré. "Edward", intenté llamar su atención antes de firmar.

"_Este es Mike. Él va a mi escuela, es un completo idiota"._ Edward sonrió a mi insulto, y Mike miró a Edward a mí, confuso.

"¿Qué pasa con él?", Preguntó, y yo me sentía hervir la sangre por debajo de mi piel.

No había nada _malo_ con Edward. Estaba harta de oír hablar sobre él a las personas, como si fuera algo extraño .Sí, él no podía oír. Pero eso no le convierten en un monstruo.

"No pasa nada con él." Hablé, y Edward pasó el brazo alrededor de mi cintura. "Él es sordo." Mike puso los ojos en blanco y empujó suavemente mi brazo.

"¿Por qué te pones tan defensiva, Izzy? No es que me pueda oír. "Mike se rió, y me acerqué a Edward.

"Él puede leer los labios." Dije con frialdad. "Y no me gusta la gente que actúa así con mi novio, simplemente por que es un tanto diferente, pero él es como todo el mundo. ''

Mike retrocedió y levantó las cejas, levantando sus manos en el aire como si estuviera admitir la derrota. Así es, Newton, lárgate.

No tenía ni idea de por qué de repente me vi tan a la defensiva por Edward, pero simplemente, no podía permitirlo.

"Él es tu novio, ¿eh?" Mike miró a Edward de nuevo, un aspecto muy evidente de desprecio en sus ojos. "Así que tú serás quién la llevara al baile de graduación?" Yo me encogí de hombros, mientras me ruborizaba.

"Tal vez". Logré, asegurándose de mantener el contacto visual con Mike. Mike miró por el pasillo, obviamente incómodo ahora. "Tenemos que terminar nuestras compras." Dije con frialdad, y Edward tomó mi mano de nuevo. "Adiós, Mike. Te veré en la escuela, al acabar las vacaciones. "

''Sí. Bye. "Mike asintió con la cabeza hacia mí y se alejó con torpeza, las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Edward lo observó alejarse, mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

"_Tienes razón, es un idiota "._ Edward firmó, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Yo me reí y seguimos por el pasillo. Respiré profundamente antes de detenerme en medio del pasillo para encarar a Edward.. Se paró, mientras su dedo índice derecho golpó en la palma izquierda.

"_¿Qué? "_

Suspiré y rebuscqué en el bolso mi bloc y la pluma que había comenzado a llevar conmigo desde que empecé a salir con Edward.

_Regresaré a casa. Sé que aún queda más de un mes, pero realmente, desearía que vinieras conmigo. Significaría mucho para mí._

Le entregué la nota, ruborizándome. En sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa al leer la nota.

"_Me encantaría eso. " _Él firmó, arrugando el billete en la mano e inclinándose un poco para darme un beso en los labios, con mucha ternura.

_**Te quiero a ti.***_

Tan solo deseaba decíselo, pero, por el momento, debía esperar.

**M**uchas gracias por todos los reviews, por favor, seguid dejándolos x)

A lo que Isabella se intenta referir, creo, es que necesita a Edward de una forma _sexual_.


	4. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
